D c61s02
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 60 Chapter 61 of 75 The Cost chapter 62 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text When Celestia and Scrivener returned from a long walk and a longer talk, they found Luna sitting at the table, grumbling as she sipped at a mug of coffee and glowered at them. "Thou art having an affair!" "Yes, little sister, I'm afraid you finally caught us." Celestia said dryly, and Scrivener hurriedly cleared his throat and covered his muzzle to hide a smile as Luna shot her older sibling a dour look. "At least now I won't have to toss and turn every night, worried that you'll find out." "Oh shut up, Celestia." Luna huffed, then she complained: "And furthermore, 'twas not at all what I meant and thou knows it! Scrivener Blooms can tickle thee like a xylophone for all I care, but 'tis... 'tis hurtful when thou and he... share such conversation with each other. Such meaning and... I still cannot feel our link." "It's restoring, bit-by-bit, Luna. And... I'm sorry, I forgot." Scrivener said quietly, stepping forwards as his smile faded a little, and Luna mumbled under her breath as she bowed her head grumpily. "Celestia and I were just... calming each other down, though, and we're both glad to tell you everything and sit with you and... well, cuddle you until you feel better, too." "I require cuddling. And muffins with jam. And better coffee, I do not believe I made it properly." Luna grumbled, dropping her half-empty mug on the table and shoving it childishly away, and Scrivener smiled after a moment before he nodded and headed towards the kitchen, and Celestia strode over to sit by her sister. Luna only grunted and hugged herself as she glowered down at the table, however, and then she muttered: "'Tis not fair, Celestia. The moment my link with my husband cuts out, thou art always able to swoop in and hold... such conversation with him. Thou art stealing away my beautiful night again and I shall once more turn into Nightmare Moon and beat thee into a pulp." Celestia simply rubbed a hoof along Luna's back, and the sapphire mare fell silent as she bowed her head forwards, closing her eyes and murmuring: "I do not want him to die, Celestia." "I thought you said your link wasn't working?" Celestia gazed down at her softly, but Luna only smiled wryly, closing her eyes and shaking her head slowly. "Thou may have such pretty conversations with my husband, but I do not need our souls to be linked to speak to him through eyes alone." Luna replied quietly, sighing softly as she lowered her head. "And besides, we... we both had this fear, from the moment that Scrivener... first had an attack, years ago. Valthrudnir... simply will not let my husband go. Whether the Jötnar is alive and dead, still he claws at him... 'tis like his very will has manifested and strikes again and again and again at us, Celestia, in stupid, animal vengeance for what we did to him." Celestia nodded slowly, reaching up and rubbing a hoof slowly along Luna's back, and the sapphire mare shifted a little before she shook her head moodily and murmured quietly: "'Tis maddening. And all the same I know that... that Scrivener will either laugh about it, or say in his horrible, rational, frustrating way that 'tis better for him to die than me. And... and Celestia, I... I know already what he will say and suggest and..." Celestia simply silently hugged her younger sibling, and Luna settled against her with a tremble, burying her face against her chest as she whispered: "I cannot stand to bring it up. I cannot stand to speak to him about it." "There are years. Years and years... and to us, perhaps it will not seem like... like a long time, because of all the time we have lived... but at the same time, Luna, there's no reason to give up hope yet. It will be at least a decade, assuming Scrivener's symptoms don't worsen and his body doesn't... doesn't weaken any faster. And until that time comes, he'll be stronger, maybe even healthier apart from... from the poison in his veins." Celestia hesitated, then she added quietly: "You'll have to tell Scarlet Sage. Not just because she is your daughter but because... of her powers." "Yes. Yes, I know..." Luna bowed her head forwards, then she cursed under her breath and sat back, slamming a hoof against the table and muttering: "Nay, nay, away. Away all bad thoughts for now. I do not believe that anything is confirmed, let this all be supposition... until there is no choice but to speak of it or accept it. And even then, I shall devote myself to finding a cure... I shan't let him die, Celestia. I shan't let anything steal him away from me." Celestia remained silent, looking down into her little sister's almost-maddened eyes as she stared up, breathing hard, filled with emotion and passion and desperation. And then, slowly, Celestia looked up as Scrivener strode quietly back into the room, carrying a plate loaded with muffins that had been cut up and covered in jam: he was calm, quiet, ready to push forwards no matter what he was faced with. Luna was a whirling maelstrom of lightning and emotion: Scrivener was as stubborn and complacent as a mountain of obsidian. One could eventually wear itself out in its rages, while the other was content to sit unless truly disturbed, pushed by something... but then it came crashing implacably downwards, and the avalanche was unstoppable by any mortal or supernatural force. Just as the maelstrom would vanish for a while... but the wind never truly died, and there was always more lightning in the sky, ready to rip the air asunder. Scrivener put down the tray, and Celestia smiled faintly before she said quietly: "Even if we weren't already aware who the Hexad is likely based off of, the word refers to a group of six. That means there are only two left." Luna looked irritated at the sudden change of conversation, while Scrivener only tilted his head curiously, and then Celestia leaned forwards and said quietly: "All our answers will come after these last two Clockwork Ponies are destroyed, with how they've been triggering Scrivener's attacks, and filling his mind with information. When that happens, we'll know for sure how fast... Scrivener's poisoning is going to progress... and we'll also know if Clockwork World has the cure or not." "Thou art... thou art suggesting that we do not simply try to anticipate attacks any longer... thou art suggesting we lure Clockwork World in, destroy these last two members of the Hexad... purposefully make Scrivener's condition worse, in order to make him better?" Luna asked almost incredulously, and she shook her head quickly, saying finally: "'Tis aggressive, dangerous, and I do not know if it plays more to the tune of toxic logic or raw emotion, Celestia... I am both impressed a little horrified, all at once." Scrivener grunted in agreement, hesitating, but Celestia preempted him by prompting gently: "And what do you know about these last two Clockwork Ponies, Scrivener?" "I... well..." Scrivener hesitated, then he closed his eyes and murmured: "Just their names, Prudence and Wisdom, except... Courage was terrified of Prudence. No... they all were. They were all scared of them but... even though Wisdom was more dangerous, it was Prudence they were more afraid of." "And Prudence will be a reflection of Fluttershy, a Pegasus." Celestia more stated than asked, but Scrivener nodded anyway, and the ivory mare looked down and asked quietly: "I know that normally... it's better to wait longer before I pressure you with this question, but in this situation... did you learn anything else further about Clockwork World?" Scrivener only shook his head, however, murmuring: "Nothing useful. Except Beauty... Beauty was involved with... so much. She wasn't... she wasn't usually a pony sent to the battlefield, powerful as she was, because she was even more valuable off it. At first I thought the Hexad were just warriors, fighters, that's why they were coming at us... Delight was a spy who was discovered and chose fight over flight because she was invulnerable, Valor and Courage were both fighters and eager for battle... but Beauty..." He broke off, gathering his thoughts as he looked down meditatively. "Beauty was a designer. A scientist, a creator. A pony not easily replaced unless... Valthrudnir really does have some way to bring the Hexad back again and again. And even then, her loss... is a massive blow to his forces. And even if the Hexad has been showing up with support... again, it's not like they're showing up all together, or even in pairs. "And I have no doubt about two things. That Prudence is going to show up next... and that Wisdom won't be with her. Maybe she'll have support from other monsters or Clockworks but... Wisdom won't be with her." Scrivener looked down meditatively, shaking his head slowly. "I also have no idea how we would actually lure the Clockwork Ponies in. The Prophet can probably see everything we do... the Prophet likely is five steps ahead of even you, Celestia, simply because she has so much knowledge of us. That meteor that hit... even though the Strange Ones took it apart, it probably still fed all kinds of information to her, and Horses of Heaven know what other sources she has..." "Mimir's head, things sound as if they're simply getting worse and worse." Luna muttered, and then she finally sighed and turned her eyes to Celestia, who was only looking down in silent thought. "Celestia, I am all for pummeling Valthrudnir's machinations into oblivion but... thou... thou would put my husband at risk. That I do not desire to see..." "I know, but unfortunately, it's inevitable no matter what we do... and it's better to get it over with as soon as possible." Celestia replied quietly, and Luna sighed and shifted nervously before the ivory mare looked up to meet Scrivener's eyes. "I believe as much as you do now, that Visionary gave you her powers for a reason. That there has to be something more to why you can see beneath the skin, and why you're able to interpret and understand these memories. The only way we're going to discover why, however, is by either attacking Clockwork World, or eliminating the Hexad." Scrivener nodded slowly, rubbing at his face nervously before he sighed and glanced over his shoulder, saying finally: "I'll... I'll go get the coffee. Then we can think about this some more, but... we have time before we have to make a decision." "Aye, we do. Damn thou, Scrivener Blooms, act more stressed. Our soul-link may not be working properly but it still feels as if all thy stress and madness and suffering are being poured down upon my poor head." Luna complained, and Scrivener leaned in to kiss her cheek quietly, making her mumble before she sighed and dropped her head forwards as the earth pony turned and headed back for the kitchen. "Damnation, Celestia. Damnation. I do not like planning and thinking and talking. Which is ironic, because thou desires a plan of action that I find even more worrisome and frustrating than trying to work out all these maddening thoughts and details." Celestia nodded, saying quietly: "And I'm sorry for that, I am. Maybe I'm asking for too much right now, pushing too hard for a solution, but it's only because... I'm worried too, for you and for Scrivener. Especially for Scrivener, because while I know you at least display your emotions... even if sometimes a little too vividly... Scrivener has a tendency to try and hide everything." "Thou just wants to sleep with him." Luna mumbled, and Celestia rolled her eyes before Luna half-turned away and closed her eyes, adding moodily: "Or thou desires to steal him away from me for something even worse. Evil, wicked Celestia." The ivory mare reached up and rubbed a hoof gently along Luna's back, and the sapphire winged unicorn sighed quietly before slumping and closing her eyes as she murmured: "I... I think it scares me, though, Celestia, because of that damnable story. Because of damnable Gymbr. I... I do not desire to transform into Gymbr, nor lose my honor and become Evil Luna..." She laughed faintly and looked down, whispering: "But I also believe that Scrivener would indeed make a handsome Tyrant Wyrm. I am a hypocrite... and arrogant enough to assume that I would be able to keep him facing forwards should he ever fall, and blinded by love enough to look past the faults I know, I know he has, to say that I believe he would handle the power well." She stopped, then looked moodily at Celestia and added dryly: "'Twas a much prettier Tyrant Wyrm than thou wert, by the way." Celestia sighed tiredly, looking down at her younger sibling with exasperation and a strange kind of relief, and then Luna shook herself hurriedly out before she sat up and grumbled: "Alright, alright, I shall make myself feel better. I just... fear my own desires. And I fear what I will do to see Scrivener... survive." The ivory mare sighed softly at this, and then she rubbed slowly at her own chest before looking quietly at Luna. "You're afraid for yourself and for Scrivener... what about for Twilight, Luna? I... I know that no matter what the truth used to be, or what I want to believe... you also know her much better than I do these days. You, her, and Scrivener..." "Oh, do not lecture me tonight, please, Celestia. Not upon that subject, at least." Luna said moodily, and Celestia smiled and nodded before Luna closed her eyes and added quietly: "And sometimes, I am almost jealous. I say 'almost' because... Scrivener and I feel one-another's joys, and she does make him smile... just as she makes me happy, feeds my pleasures and my desires. Just as I adore her and desire to see her happy as well, because this also makes me happy... and I am a very selfish, very greedy creature." Luna smiled after a moment, rubbing at the underside of her muzzle before she nodded moodily and sighed a little. "Aye, Celestia. If she found another, I... I would fight to keep her, but did she truly desire to go... I know I would have no choice to let her go. So would Scrivener. I do not fear she will become Twilight Shadow, but only because... well... thou heard the story. If thou has heard the story, thou understands. If thou hast not... 'tis nothing that can be summarized in a sentence, how her emotions were toyed with, her loyalties questioned, the manipulations but more, the love... the sheer love she must have felt for those evil shadows of us, Celestia..." The ivory mare looked down quietly, and then she smiled a little, asking after a moment quietly: "Do you think I could become First Concubine Celestia?" "If thou wants to spread thy legs for Scrivener all thou has to do is kiss him. Scrivener becomes a drooling moron the moment another pair of lips brushes against his own." Luna grumbled, and when Celestia gave her a flat look, she shrugged and complained: "Well that is how thou phrased the question! Tyrant Scrivener, Evil Luna, Whore Celestia... thou art too obsessed with this wicked story. And here I was afraid that 'twould be Scrivener who would obsess over the damnable thing." "Now you're just trying to irritate me, Luna." Celestia replied mildly, and she sighed when Luna simply shrugged grumpily, before the ivory equine glanced up as Scrivener returned to the room, carrying a small tray with several mugs of coffee and a half-full carafe on it. He set this down, and then hesitated before saying, without looking up: "Celestia... you already are... the Celestia from the story. Just as I'm... that Scrivener, and Luna is that Luna." Scrivener stopped, then he looked up and smiled a bit as the sisters both looked at him with surprise and intensity. "The difference isn't in what we look like, how strong we are... it's in the choices we made, and what we've allowed ourselves to pursue." Celestia nodded thoughtfully as Luna grunted, then glanced moodily over Scrivener before saying dryly: "Thou always has been whiny and philosophical at the worst of times. Can't thou just go back to complaining? And why art thou not complaining, thou... finally has something to seriously whine about and here thou art just taking everything in stride!" "Why would I whine about dying? If you stop and think about it, there's nothing in life you can aspire to that's greater than dying." Scrivener said blandly, and Luna stared at him for a moment before she shouted a vulgarity and leapt over the table, tackling him backwards and knocking them both rolling as coffee spilled everywhere, Celestia wincing away before she sighed as Luna began to pummel the earth pony. On one hoof, it was bound to leave a mess and both ponies likely in pain... but on the other, she thought it was another step towards accepting everything that happened... and more important than that, dealing with things and moving forwards to a possible solution, for better or worse. The only thing Celestia knew was that she would be there every step of the way, even as she shook her head slowly at the sight of Luna beginning to throttle the stallion as he wheezed and kicked uselessly at the sapphire mare. But what she hoped, as her amethyst eyes settled on the two and saw the worry in Luna's eyes and the sorrow in Scrivener's own even as they fought and struggled, was that they would find an answer that would allow her to save the two ponies she cared for so deeply... no matter what the cost. Category:Transcript Category:Story